Maid to Love
by Eternallybleedinglove
Summary: Bella is a teenager that works hard for her parent’s sake. Suddenly her parents runaway, she was sold to the people her parents got debt with. Now they want her. She met Edward at the park, plans to kidnap him.
1. Chapter 1

7

-----------------------------------------------Page ----------------------------------------------------

Love service

By: Eternallybleeding

_Bella is a teenager that works hard for her parent's sake. Suddenly her parents runaway, she was sold to the people her parents got debt with. Now they want her. She easily escapes. She met Edward at the park, plans to kidnap him. But instead of kidnapping him it turns out she was a savior to him now Edward's in debt with her for saving his life._

_What will happen to them?_

Prologue:

My heart feels sick.

Or rather…

Is this pain I'm feeling

…Over something like this?

Falling in love means that your heart becomes crippled

Is it just me?

I wonder if you're going through this, too…

I'm being way too girly.

I'm sure that you're disgusted with me like this, too – …

– Ah

Honestly you don't know that you've been the one giving me the run-around the whole time but it's ok, I guess…

Chapter one: never knew BPOV

Geez why do I have to work so hard for money it should have been my parents working not me… I should have enjoyed my youth. Not like this…Ugh…also its almost Christmas why….

Look in the bright side at least its payday. HOORAY!

I went to the boss' office to get my paycheck since it's almost time to go home.

"Oh, hello Isabella can I help you with something?" the old man in the chair ask.

"Uhm actually sir as you can see its payday today so I was wondering if I could get my paycheck already" I said. _Before my parents get it, _I thought.

"Well, your parents already got the money and told me that they'll tell you" he said.

I was dumbstruck for a second or two.

"YOU WHAT?" I burst, then continued, "Why, why. Now they'll spend it and never leave some for our needs."

"Why is that?" the old man asked.

"Never mind about it. Thanks." I mumbled.

I sped out of the office to go home.

The moment I got to our apartment, all I saw was an empty room. I walk to the center table. I saw a letter from my parents. It's the handwriting of my mother.

_Bella,_

_Hi, sweetie._

_We already got your money and we kind of already spent it. I hope you're not mad._

_We have invested it along with the money we borrowed from a couple of nice people, but the company fools us._

_Sweetie we know that you love us and you'll forgive us…_

_As you are reading this letter me and dad are already going to Hawaii to try our luck again._

_Take care always._

_Love,_

_Mom and Dad_

_PS: we'll be away for a long time. XD_

I was staring at the piece of paper at my hand. Why are they so cruel? Why are they even my parents? Am I really the unluckiest kid in town?

I went to the window to get some fresh air. Then I saw another paper that was sticking on the glass of the window.

Now it's the handwriting of my father.

_Bells,_

_This is our Christmas gift for you… there's still one more gift remember the first letter we borrowed from a couple of nice people, well we told them that our payment is you! _

_Can you believe it!_

_We just borrowed them $1,840806_

_Hahahahahaha!!!!_

_Anyways. That's all._

_Love you always!_

What the hell?

Then there was bang at the door.

"Open up we know your inside!" a voice outside called.

"Come sweetie open up to uncle" another called.

I can't think of anything. I was panicking inside. Oh fuck. What should I do? What should I do? What should I do?

They have already knocked the door down.

Oh fuck.

My body started to react first than my head. I jump in the window just to escape these goons.

Our apartment was on the second floor, good thing I landed with a small cut on my knee.

Then run for my life. Good thing I was fully trained for combat fighting and some stuff.

While running the goons are still on my tail. Damn it!

I was running straight to the park. I hid myself in the bushes.

_Hope they'll get bored and run empty handed._ I thought.

EPOV

God I'm bored in this party. Nothing but old hags pinching your cheeks and saying look how grown up you are.

Since I'm in a bad mood I'll just leave this nonsense party.

Woah never knew that it was this cold. Good thing I got a coat.

I went to the park. Just to escape the noise. Geez, after all of this walking I got tired and thirsty. So I went to a vending machine. I got my checkbook and scribbled twenty dollars on it and gave it to the machine. But it spitted it out.

"Damn it why wont you just me a drink." I said annoyed. I always get what I want why can't I get a drink?

BPOV

I heard noises and check whether it was the goons. But saw the most incredulous person standing in the vending machine annoyed. At that moment I also saw the goons approaching the guy. I guess they got tired of me and instead of me; the new target was the guy in front of the vending machine.

I can't let an innocent person be captured because of me.

I did what I should have done to let the guy be safe.

I run towards the goons and kicked their ass. I also punched each of them in the face and guts also in their private area.

Now they are afraid and run towards their car.

I turned around and saw the guy looking at me with amazement written all over his perfect features.

"WOW! That was incredible. I have never before seen a girl do that." He said.

"Uhm, thanks" I said then I felt my blood went up to my cheeks for a second or two.

"Now I'm indebt to you because you saved my life I want to return the favor!" he exclaimed.

_Bella, now's the time to kidnap this guy and get some ransom then you could pay the debt of your selfish parents. _The devil conscience of mine said.

_Bella, don't do it you its bad what would your parents say I they knew what you've done. _The angel conscience of mine argued.

_But, with this you'll be free from your parents and you'll get to do whatever stuff you want to do._ Devil said.

You know what you're right come on do it. Do it! The angel said.

I was surprised because of my conscience.

"Uhm, could I get your number and name first" was all I could say.

"Sure" then he scribbled the number on my hand. The moment his skin-touched mine there was electricity.

"Edward Cullen" he said once he finished scribbling.

"Uhm, be right back" I said.

I went to a payphone booth. I dialed his number.

"Hello?" the person answered.

"Oh, Hello" I said.

"Who's this?" he asked.

"I'm Bella Swan and-"

"If you're a kidnapper nice try. You can't be one because you just gave an information about yourself," he said matter-of-factly.

Then I hung up.

I went back to Edward Cullen.

By the looks of him he's pretty rich. I could say.

I can't think of anything that would let me pay the debt my parents. Also a place to stay and food for myself.

"Please take me with you I don't have any place to go." I said in my surprise.

"Well you saved my life so I guess you could come with me." He said.

"Thanks"

I excused myself first just to go to the bathroom.

I was so happy. I could have a place to live and food.

Was all I keep on thinking while going back to Edward.

I saw that he was surrounded by freaks again then shoved him in their mini van. All I could think of not him. Not my future.

They were speeding.

I can't run that fast.

I saw a girl with her bicycle. I borrowed it then said that I'd return it its just that its an emergency so she lend it to me.

I gave all of my strength in pedaling the bicycle just so I could reach them. The moment I reached them I said pull over but they wouldn't. I repeated it again. Still no response.

Now in combat fighting mode I did a hundred-eighty degrees exhibition. And landed on top of the mini van. They were still speeding. I broke the window of the drivers seat. And punched the guy in the face. Now he's unconscious. The other guy was in panic. I went in and pull the breaks. Now that the van was in stop. I punched the other one so they could get the hint that they are such bastards. I instructed Edward to get out of the van. He did what I said.

The police arrived at the scene.

I gave the police some of the details they need to know, after the interrogation. I went to Edward and ask if the bastards harmed him, and everything.

He assured me that he's fine he's more concerned about me. But I assured him that I was fine. After telling him that I was fine blackness took over me.

The moment I woke up I was lying in bed. Not just a bed but overly extravagant bed. There was a maid at the end. I pinched myself to see if I was dreaming. Nope. I wasn't.

"Hello, good thing you're awake." She said calmly.

"How long have I been asleep?" I asked.

"Well almost half of the day already. And sir Edward is worried." She replied.

It took me a second to take in what she said.

"Half of the day?"

"Yes" she said. Then the door opened and Edward came in.

**AN: Hahaha… cliffhanger!!!XDDDD**

**Please review…..so that I could continue!!!**

**C;**


	2. AUTHORS NOTE

**THIS IS NOT AN UPDATE!!!!**

**I'M SO, SO, SORRY FOR THE SLOW UPDATES IT'S BECAUSE OF THE SCHOOL ACTIVITIES INCLUDIGN THE TESTS THAT WE HAVE SO SORRY!!!**


End file.
